Chasing Liberty
by xXkuronekokyokoXx
Summary: based on the movie. Sakura just wants freedom, but being the daughter of the overprotective Hokage, that hardly happens. One day, she gets just that-and she sets off happily with a stranger named Itachi.
1. I Just Want Freedom

I saw the movie and I was like "omg I sooo h to write a story based on this!" and so i have. BANZAI! anyway, pls read. Its based on the movie but some of the scenes will be changed.

pls review if u lyk it or not.

ARIGATOU!

XXXX

Haruno Sakura was very, very upset.

Her boyfriend just broke up with her, thanks to her dad, the Hokage of Konoha. He had hired some of his secret service agents to watch after her while on her date.

And boy, that made her very, very, mad.

Damn the secret service.

xxxx

POV

I am so pissed right now. Seriously, I went on a date with my boyfriend-yes, it was a _private date-_ yet he invaded my privacy with ordering those secret service to spy on us all the time.

I'm 19 years old, _nineteen._

I'm not a kid. He is so gonna get it from me.

"DAD!" I hollered, storming through the mansion like nobody's business.

I walked past Ino and Shikamaru, one of my dad's 'minions'. they greeted me, but I faked smiles at them, hoping they could see that I was almost going into psycho mode. They stepped aside, allowing me to go into my dad's office. And there he was. Acting all innocent as if nothing ever happened.

"Dad."

"Sakura."

xxxx

After blurting out all my problems to him, he kept quiet. As in, _dead_ quiet. Sakura fidgeted a little.

"So you see-"

"I under-"

We spoke at the same time. Her father raised his hand as if to say, 'you go first'. I breathed in and said, "So please, I beg you, just give me a _little _bit of privacy, just once." I gave him a please-please-please-daddy-just-once-with-cherries-on-top kind of look. He sighed and began, "If you wish, just one time. What do you want?" I squealed in delight.

"Thank you so much Dad!" I jumped with excitement. "Well you see, Tenten's parents are inviting me to her party tomorrow-i'm sure you heard about that, right?-anyway we're going to a concert after that, and I want-no, I need to go without your secret service guys following me around."

He hesitated. Uh-oh. But he knew he was going too. Why? 'Cos Tenten's parents are the-how do you put it?-ministers, I guess. But what aboout the concert? I really, really, _really_ had to go.

"What? hesitating is bad. I mean _bad._ Why are you hesitating?" I questioned, nervous that he could change his mind. As if on cue, my mother burst into the room. "well, well, father-daughter talk? It's about time."

I could not help but smile. "It's time for bed, honey," she said to me. She winked and mouthed a 'don't worry' to me. I nodded an mumbled a "Night" before going out the door. I prayed, prayed for him to say yes.

xxxx

(narrator now)

"Let her have some free time, dear," Ms Haruno insisted, giving him the it's-just-once look. He sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll think about, it, okay dear?" he sighed. Ms Haruno smiled. They made their way to the bedroom.

xxxx

Sakura's POV

I woke up early. I have to know his decision. I bustled out of bed, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I had to suck up to him today. I hurried to the dining table, waiting for his reply. I sat on one end of the long, long, long dining table while he sat on the other. "Well, Dad?" I asked slowly.

"Let her have her day," my mom said. I smiled. I love my mom. Sometimes, I have to admit.

"Two." he said darkly.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head, confused. Then I understood. He meant two secret service agents.

"Two agents."

"One!" I argued.

But my dad's decision was final. Well, I_ tried. _I guess this is as good as it's gonna get.

I breathed in, smiling. "Thank you, Dad!" I squealed as I ran over and threw my arms around him.

xxxx

My parents insisted on coming. Well, I didn't mind. We were going there-just me, Tenten, and two people that have no life. Okay, they're my friends, but still.

It was a quiet ride with my parents, and I got the idea that my dad was deciding whetherhe's regretting his actions or not.

Well, pfft. No going back on your word, Daddy.

"We're here!" One of our bodyguards said. I bolted out of the limo in a flash. I could hear my parents getting out of the car, overprotective as always. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. They can be too cute sometimes. Yes, I'm a good daughter. I just get overboard sometimes.

"Hey, you came!" I could hear Tenten's voice ring in the huge mansion. "Hi!" I squealed, wanting to tell her all about yesterday. Then it hit me. I didn't even care about my ex-boyfriend anymore.

Well, he was a fudgebag anyway. I guess I get over things easily.

Or maybe not.

Just then, my dad came over. Tenten was ecstatic. I didn't think Dad was ecstatic, though. Tenten was kind of a rebel-she had who knows how many piercings on her ears, and to top it off, the way she dresses is way too skimpy. I guess I didn't think this whle thing through. He could _really _be changing his mind now.

"Hokage-sama! Hey!" Tenten greeted, as if she forgot that that was a very, very respected person in Konoha. I don't think "Hokage-sama! Hey!" is gonna impress him.

My mum walks over. Oh yes! Mum to the rescue!

"Dear, they have punch," she said lamely. My dad nodded, frowning. "W-well, see you!" I waved and dragged Tenten up to her room to do some hair-dye.

-end of Sakura's POV-

xxxx

"Did you see those-those _things?_" Sakura's father said incredulously, shocked, and continued, "How can the Minister have a daughter like _that?_"

"Come on, dear, give her-us, a break," Mrs Haruno said, giving him a smile. He sighed before nodding.

"All right," he assured her, but deep down, he couldn't let his daughter go free like that.

So he did something. Something bad.

xxxx

Sakura's POV

I dashed down, excited about the concert.

"...And then, he's gonna sing this, and..." Tenten's voice trailed on, listing who will sing and what song they're gonna perform. I was not listening at all, though.

We left along with the two agents trailing us. I was practically jumping for joy, happy that this was my first freedom day-more or less.

"They're gonna be some hunks out there!" Tenten winked and I whacked her on the arm, telling her shut up.

Just then, I yelped. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I apologised to a guy with a motorbike (A/N:yes, motorbikes in Konoha, this is a fanfic anyway). He waved it off, emotionlessly. I looked at him for a moment, whereas he looked back at me. I shook myself out of that 'dream'. I apologised again before Tenten could pull me away.

He was kind of...cool, in a way.

"Ooh, do I sense a little something-something going on there?" Tenten whispered, smirking. I scoffed. "Puh-lease! I don't believe in love at first sight."

Tenten shot me a skeptical look but we laughed it off.

But deep down, I kind of do.

xxxx

Blaring music was playing and somehow I found myself screaming and dancing hyperactively. Tenten laughed. "Hey calm down, gal! We just got here!" Tenten mentioned, before adding, "L-O-L. Your boobs are swaying!"

I ignored her, letting my boobs sway. Who the hell cares? My one night of more-or-less freedom baby!

I looked over to Ino and Shikamaru, the spies. They were fidgeting awkwardly. I sighed. They love each other, I know it. I smiled, but it soon faded.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

I looked to the right of the concert hall. One awkward guy that looked like he didn't belong there.

To the Left. yet another one.

behind. Ino and Shikamaru.

south-west. one more.

north-east. I'll bet there's one.

north-west. Yep, definitely.

Everywhere.

On almost every single single corner of the room, there they were: My father's minions.

Crap. I should have known. I raced to the washroom, dragging Tenten along with me.

xxxx

"WHAT?" Tenten almost screamed. "How'd you know?"

"Um, hello? bulky, muscly dudes that are armed with sunglasses? Ring a bell?" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Okay, right. So yeah. What'chu gonna do?"

I sighed, deep in thought. "Oh My God! Sakura, I've got an idea!" Tenten suddenly squealed, pointing to a drunk woman with black hair.

We had the same idea. I was sure as hell it was gonna work.

xxxx

We shot out of there. I wore the drunkard's clothes, and she wore mine. I watched from the top of the stairs. The drunk's falling. Ino and Shikamaru go, "Sakura!"

This was my cue. I bolted out of there before they knew what happened. Screaming, squealing and yelping with excitement, Tenten cheered me on, saying she would meet me at a bar. I nodded and tried to find a way out of this.

"SAKURA!" Ino and Shikamaru screamed, chasing me, legs flying. Immediately, I ran to the 'motorbike guy'.

I was nervous. I was scared. But I was so, so desperate.

I set off with a stranger. A hot, hot stranger.

I'm so dead.

xxxx

Ino and Shikamaru were hot on our heels. They took the car and gave chase.I was squealing, finally experiencing what i've always wanted. I was worried that he could be a rapist, though-but that was the least of my problems. The wind was blowing through my hair, the feeling happiness overwhelming me-what other phrases are there to describe it?

Finally, we lost them. He slowed down a little, bringing the motorbike to a stop. I hopped off, smiling at how idiotic I am.

"What's your name?" he asked, breaking the ice.

"Sakura," I replied, running a hand through my hair. " and yours?"

"Itachi," he said lamely, but continued, "what was all the commotion about?"

"Oh, you know, overprotective dad issues, the usual," I replied, realising how super-lame that answer was.

"Ah."

An awkward silence ensued.

I cleared my throat. "Well, thank you so much for the ride, really, it helped me alot," I said, backing up. I looked around. Where was the bar?

"I'd better get going, so-"

"My helmet?" he asked, gesturing to it.

I blushed furiously, silently killing myself for being so unbelievably dumb.

"Right. Yup. Here." I said, handing him the helmet.

"There's somewhere you need to go, right?" he asked, and I thought I saw him chuckle. "Well, kind of, my friend asked me to meet her at a bar, so," I explained, and informing him of all the information of the bar.

"Hop on," he insisted, giving me the helmet. I nodded, thanking him profusely. I 'hopped on' and he took me to the bar.

-end of POV-

xxxx

Sakura started laughing. "I mean, can't I have freedom? Seriously?" she laughed, her speech slurred. She was drunk. She leaned against Itachi as if they were attached.

Surprisingly, Itachi wasn't bothered. Shocker.

"Ah, dammit." Sakura sighed. "I have to go to the loo."

She gave her bag to Itachi without hesitation. "See ya!" she giggled, skipping to the loos.

Itachi sighed. Just then, his cell phone rang. He went out of the bar, making sure he could see Sakura come out through the glass. Clasping the long bag with one hand and flipping his cell phone with another, he answered the call. "Hello? Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Itachi-san. I finally reached you. Is Sakura with you?"

"Yes, she's in the loo."

"Now, listen. Please keep her for about 2 days. Can you do that? But do not reveal your identity to her. Got it?"

"But, Hokage-sama, she needs-"

"To be protected," Mr Haruno finished. "by you. I need to fulfil her wish. Just take her around the village for 2 days. Got it, Itachi? Ino and Shikamaru will follow you two."

"...Yes. I got it. I'll do as you say. goodbye." he snapped his phone shut.

"You gonna hit on her?" a voice said from behind. Yamanaka Ino's voice. Itachi kept silent.

"Rough day, eh? Our's was a drag," Shikamaru commented, sighing. "Well, we're over there. Keep her safe, _senpai_."

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temple. This is going to be difficult.

"There you are!" Sakura waved when she got out of the bar. "Let's go! The night is young!"

Itachi reluctantly accompanied her, and off they went into the night.

xxxx

Wadcha think?

Pls review, I like reviews. They're nice.=]

hope you enjoyed it, nx chap cmg aft I post the chap for sakurella. thx for reading.


	2. Suna, Suna, here we come!

its finally up, the 2nd chap~~

yays for me xD well I'm on 2 stories now, and since school has started, i think i'm a big moron for publishing two stories o.o =.="

but only time will tell right? and im finishing sakurella pretty soon, so yeah. woots for me~~

pls review, it boosts my ego and i can update faster :)

and to my readers:: i cant tell you some of the details in this story cos theyre spoilers :)

as u noe, im writing based on the movie. anyway, enjoy:)

xxxx

"Wow! Have you ever seen this?" I commented, amazed, looking at the different buildings and colourful lights(A/N:lets think of it as a modern city :D). I looked over at Itachi, awaiting his response. He just smiled weakly.

"Dad never lets me see this," I stated softly, forcing myself to smile. "This is really cool."

I turned around, and found a perfect spot to look from. I giggled bimbo-ishly and dragged Itachi over.

We were on a building, the roof directly above us, kind of like a balcony. I pulled myself up the roof and struggled to get up. "Be careful," I heard Itachi say. Just when I thought I was safe, my foot slipped. I shrieked, falling a few metres down. I felt Itachi hold on to me. I felt a little guilty, of him having to protect me all the time.

Like a bodyguard.

"Thanks," I said plainly, avoiding his gaze. "I'm alright." I got up and settled down, and Itachi followed. We sat on the roof, looking at the stars.I smiled. If only I coud do this everyday. I looked on into the deep night sky, in my own world. The sky seemed to get derker, darker and darker.

I think I just fell asleep.

-end of POV-

xxxx

"Wow, the lights are amazing," Ino sighed, staring at the twinkling lights and decorations. "Feh, lights are so boring," Shikamaru stated, trying to irk Ino, and at the same time going closer to her side.

Ino ignored him, sighing. She smiled, rarely getting to experience this, since she was always in the Hokage's building. So she knew how Sakura feels, trapped in that quiet, serious atmosphere.

She looked at Sakura from a building was next to her, fidgeting awkwardly. She found herself giggling. Shikamaru looked at her with a weird look.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Ino remarked, giggling. Shikamaru smirked.

"Is that all you ever think about? _Love?" _Shikamaru replied.

Ino rolled her eyes, and diverted her attention to the decorations, watching it silently.

xxxx

Itachi coughed softly, not knowing what to do. Sakura's head was on his shoulder, and he knew for sure that he was gonna have serious crap from the hokage if he found them like this. He wasn't supposed to die at such a young age. But no matter.

He edged away, at a good few centimetres, before falling in a deep sleep.

xxxx

Sakura's POV

I woke up, slightly dazed, realising I was right next to Itachi. Too close for comfort.

Immediately, I rolled a few inches away, turning to the other side. Why was my heart pounding so damn fast?

"Oh. You're awake," Itachi said in his deep voice. I shot up. How did he know I was awake? He was like an elite ANBU member.

Maybe he is-Wait, nah.

I stretched out my arms, talking quickly, avoiding embarrassment. "Well, rise and shine, get up get up get up," I talked with speed.

end of POV

Shikamaru cringed at what was on his lap. 'The trouble some woman,' he thought. Ino was sleeping on his lap-or at least, her head was-and it was driving him nuts. He could feel his face grow hot.

'Dammit, why am I getting all nervous?' he thought, trying to push Ino off.

"Morning," Ino said, her head still on his lap. She opened her eyes wide, and realised she was on Shikamaru's lap. She shot up, moving away, her face flushing. She cleared her throat. "Err, Ahem, sorry, I wasn't aware," she said.

Shikamaru smirked. He actually forgotten he was embarrased too.

xxxx

-Sakura's POV-

Wait here," I told him, running to a phone booth. I dialed in my father's number. It was ringing, ringing, ringing... and then it went beep.

He didn't answer. Quickly, I dialed his number again, and...

"Hello?"

I heard my father's voice. Quickly, scared, knowing I was gonna be in deep shit if I went missing, I said, "Dad?"

"Sakura-come home now," he said immediately. (A/N: If u're confused, tis is just an act of her dad. acting. :))

"Listen-i'm fine, okay? Just-jus give me a few hours, i'll be back. Okay, I got to go."

I hanged up, hearing it going beep, beep, beep, beep.

I huffed off and headed to Itachi.

"We're going,"

"Where?" he asked.

"Suna."

He looked panicky, but you could hardly detect it-he twitched, and I figured he didn't know what to do. I took his hand, dragging him up to the train station. I bought the tickets, with my money being a total of 40 bucks now, and handed the tickets to the-the...how do you call it?

"Come on," I urged, taking his hand and dragging him into the train-literally. I heard him mutter something under his breath. "S-Sakura," he whispered, and I figured he was annoyed.

Sucks for him.

xxxx

-end of pov-

Itachi recalled the phone call from the Hokage. The phone call that lasted for at least 30 seconds before Sakura had made that call.

_"Itachi," said the Hokage._

_"Yes, Hokage-sama?"_

_"Change of plan. Take her outside Konoha. Until she feels like returning."_

_"H-hokage-sama, will she want to come back? What if she doesn't?"_

_"Of course she will. I'm her father. So do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_"Yes, I understand perfectly."_

_"Good. I appreciate it that you're helping me."_

_"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."_

And that was it. He hoped everything would go according to plan.

xxxx

"Hey, Shika! Stop lazing around! We've got a train to catch!" Ino complained, running up before the train could move. Shikamaru grumbled, but hurried anyway. They hopped on just in time. Seeing Sakura in the distance, she kept a low profile and avoided her. Shikamaru followed.

xxxx

-Sakura's POV-

We sat across each other.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

Itachi looked at me with a blank expression.

"You dragged me here," he pointed out, "but why can't I?"

I was lost for words. "Well,...you barely know me anyways, and I don't know you," I stated, saying the obvious.

"Just think of me as your 'knight in shining armor'," he said, and I rolled my eyes. I wondered how he could say that with a straight face.

I stuck out my tongue, giggling. He looked down as if he said something wrong. I smiled involuntarily.

"Hello, may I sit with you two?"

I looked toward the direction of the voice. A man, maybe one or two years older than me, stood before me. He had a bowler cut hairstyle, which was kind of disturbing, but cute. He stuck out a 'thumbs-up' to me. I smiled, allowing him to sit. I looked over at Itachi, and he frowned, but didn't say anything.

He introduced himself as Rock Lee, and Itachi and I introduced ourselves in turn. He leaned nearer to me, acting hippie-ish.

"Tell me," he said, deepening his voice. "Has anyone ever told you you look very, _very_ sexy?"

Istared at him with an amused look, my mouth curling into an unsure smile. I didn't know what to respond to that. At that moment, Itachi cleared his throat.

"Lee-san, may I sit there? The sun's getting in my eyes," he said, and I'm pretty sure that's just an excuse to protect me from him. Lee obliged, not a hint of embarrasment in his face. They exchanged seats, and now Itachi sat next to me.

Lee began explaining how he went around pasting stickers in every village he went, about how it played as a memento. It was kind of interesting, and funny at how he really did that. At the end of his 'speech', he handed us several stickers.

"take them," he said, "let the power of youth live on!"

I took them graciously, not wanting to upset him. Itachi took them too, putting on a fake smile.

"We're here!" I heard Lee shout, "We've reached Sunagakure!"

xxxx

"Itachi! Hurry! The world awaits!" I yelled, laughing. Lee took my hand and I took Itachi's. I went around, exploring almost every part of Suna. I went to the minishops, looking at all the stuff that was being sold. They were so unique, you could never find them anywhere in Konoha.

I was so engrossed in this I didn't notice that Itachi was gone.

"Sakura!" I heard Itachi's deep voice call. I looked through the crowd, and finally spotted him. He stopped in front of me. "Yeah?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"There you are," he said simply. "I was worried something happened to you."

"Sheesh, lay off, will you? You're just like my father," I blurted out, silently cursing myself. I should not have said that. He stared at me while I pouted like a little brat.

"Sorry," I muttered, walking to a notice board. Lee intervened, saying how we are supposed to enjoy our youth.

"Respect each other, and you two will be lovers again," Lee said innocently. I blushed furiously. I argued that we weren't a couple, and that wouldn't happen in a billion years.

Or maybe it will. I looked at Itachi, his face showing no emotion at all. Typical.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Put your stickers here!" Lee shouted, and I did as I was told. I laughed, looking at how the stickers were pinned on to the notice board. Itachi smiled, but I didn't know if it was real or not. "We were in Suna," I breathed, giggling.

Lee stood in between us, throwing his arms around us for a group hug.

"Beautiful, ain't it? The youthful flower has bloomed," he said pointlessly. I laughed, looking at how cute Lee's attitude was.

"Well, I got to go, I have the village waiting for me!" Lee said. "Adios!"

"Adios!" I replied, laughing.

xxxx

I sat down quietly, enjoying the blissful meal at a restaurant.

"The soup is amazing," I lamented. "Yes," Itachi replied, eating up.

"Hey, why are you so...emotionless?" I asked randomly.

He laughed softly. I crossed my arms. "It was a simple question," I murmured.

"How should I know?"

"You should know yourself the best."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Yes it is so."

an awkward silence ensued.

"Well, whatever, let's pay and search for some hotel or something. It's already late," I coughed.

I fished my pocket for some money, but realised I didn't have any. I could have sworn I had a good 33 bucks with me. Itachi offered to pay, but he didn't have any money either.

"Oh My God," I murmured, hit with realisation. "Lee-he...when he hugged us, he may have taken our money."

"Good-for-nothing bastard," I heard Itachi mutter.

I panicked, not knowing what to do. "Let's make a run for it," I suggested softly.

He looked lost in thought. I counted to three, and at that moment we both ran.

"Hey!" I heard the waiter yell. "Thay haven't paid! Get them!"

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. We ran and ran through the night, and we manage to lose them. I ran towards a boy around my age.

"Please ride my boat, dattebayo!" he said.

"Do you charge?" Itachi asked. "Yes, 10 bucks'll do," the boy said.

"We have no money," I lamented, and his face fell.

"No money, no ride," he said.

"W-wait!" I shouted. "we two are-well, we're getting married."

I saw Itachi stare at me.

"Isn't that right, honey bunch?" I lied sweetly.

"R-right," Itachi stammered.

"Can't you give us a free ride, just this once?" I persuaded.

He frowned, but then accepted. "Lovers," he lamented.

We got into the boat, and he started bombarding us with his life story, and how his other rivals earn so much more money than him. He introduced himself as Naruto. The two of us sat side by side, through the rivers of Suna. Houses were on both our sides,so its those kind of 'rivers'.

On the way through the ride to get as far away from the waiters as possible, we saw another boat pass by. Acouple were on it, kissing as if there wasn't any other care in the world.

"How passionate," I commented, sighing.

I looked at Naruto from behind. He was doing some kind of hand signs. Then it hit me.

He wanted us to...to...kiss.

I gulped, and looked over at Itachi, who understood Naruto. I looked into his eyes, afraid but happy.

What should I do? There was a nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Itachi?" I questioned, not knowing what to do. He leaned in and so did I, for some reason.

And our lips met.

xxxx

It was a cheery feeling, that made me bubbly and quirky. I was at a loss here, and cursed myself for randomly responding to his kiss. I didn't know what got over me, what got over him. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, one that made my insides melt. I felt as if all the air was sucked out of me, and my body was weak. Itachi wasn't wavering at all, as if he was used to this. His lips were soft against mine, and he didn't try to be intense. It was as if...he understood me.

After what felt like eternity, we pulled away, and for a moment I just stared at him dreamily. He stared back, slightly shocked and embarrased.

"So where's your hotel?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Ano...we don't have one," I replied, recovering from the kiss.

"Wait? Are you serious? Well you can come to my house, dattebayo!"

"No,no we wouldn't want to cause-"

"Naruto! Who are these people?"

I looked up, wondering where the sound came from.

"Ah! No, can they please stay a our house?" Naruto pleaded.

"What? Of course not yougood-for-nothing boy! We-"

"But, they're LOVERS!"

"Lovers? Come on in," she replied, her voice wanting to break.

"What an easy woman," Naruto laughed.

He stopped the boat and the two us got off. "Well, what're you waiting for? Go up to the second floor, I'll be up soon, dattebayo!"

I laughed, and looked over at Itachi. He caught my gaze, but I looked away.

That was embarrassing.

Hesitating, the two of us walked up without saying a word.

xxxx

So how was it?

If you have any questions, please review or PM me. but if they're spoilers I can't tell you anything, sorry!

owo

_please review~!_


End file.
